


Secret Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha In Civil War Verse [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Love, Natasha Feels, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat meet during the Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Meeting

Natasha came to the park and saw Clint sitting on one of the benches.

The moonlight shown over him, making him look ethereal. 

He was handsome. 

As if sensing her eyes, he looked up. He gave her a small wave.

She came and sat beside him. They had called a temporary truce between them.

Natasha could see this fight had taken its toll on him as it had on her.

"You look OK." said Clint.

"So do you." said Natasha. 

He looked at her and Natasha saw dark circles under his eyes.

He smiled. "You know I can never sleep without you by my side." he said.

She laid a hand on his cheek.

"What are we doing, Clint?" asked Natasha. 

"Honestly I don't know anymore. This has escalated far beyond what I thought." said Clint.

He closed his eyes as he felt her stroke his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on to his lap. 

Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their foreheads touched.

"I am tired of fighting." said Natasha. 

Clint nodded in agreement. 

He kissed her neck gently. 

Natasha let out a moan.

Clint peppered her neck with kisses.

It had been weeks since they were like this.

Natasha ran her hands through his hair. She had missed this man. They were on opposite sides but that didn't stop them from looking out for each other. Clint kept on kissing her neck marking her.

"We will survive, won't we?" asked Natasha.

"We will I can't live without you." said Clint.

"And I you." said Natasha. 

She then soundlessly kissed him wanting to feel his lips on hers after such a long time. Clint kissed her back with passion.

The kissed for a very long time.

"I love you." said Clint, kissing Natasha's forehead. 

"I love you too." said Natasha. 

The couple watched the stars wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
